Ognian
|occupation= faithful Heterodyne minion |residence= vagrant |death= |parents= |relatives= Prof. Phil Foglio is his great-great grandson |children= |marital status= }} "You cannot 'possibly' be as stupid as you act." "...Ken if I 'vants' to be!" :--Master Payne, Oggie Ognian, aka Oggie, is one of the three "wild" Jägermonsters who help Agatha and friends in all manner of combat situations (combat, after all, being what Jägermonsters are good for). Ognian is the one with relatively normal flesh tones, a single curled horn on the left side of his head, and feet which consist of two rather large and clawed toes each. Ognian therefore does not wear shoes. He does, however, wear a snazzy fez. (At least at first..) Introduced , as Master Payne's Circus of Adventure gets ready for a performance in the town of Zumzum. In battle, Ognian uses a rather unique weapon: a triple-poleaxe. In addition to hewing body parts in twain, Ognian also uses the polearm as a quarter-staff to ward off blows, as a launching-pad for his fellow Jägers to jump off of, and as a vaulting pole to get over obstacles. Pretty handy, no? Given that Dimo is known for his good nose, and Maxim is known for his good ears, Ognian might have the best eyesight of Da Boyz. :Another possibility, given Oggie's relatively normal skin tone and the fact that he passes the telescope to Jenka for more detailed visual analysis of what's going on over in Mechanicsburg from the watchtower, is that Jenka actually has the best eyes, and Oggie has the best sense of touch. It would also explain why he the Sneaky Gate that's presumably hidden to all other senses and whose location can't be predicted, why he's popular with "de vimminz," and gives a better explanation why he hugs Agatha in the scene where the Jäger are asking her permission to go along with Master Payne's plan to travel through Sturmhalten without incident. In personality, Ognian is one of the more lighthearted and carefree of the Wild Jägers, much more so than Dimo, whose responsibility makes him more serious, and Maxim, who hides a philosopher's soul under a facade of chivalry. Of the three Jägers, he is probably also the most interested in vimmin, and the only one to have sired descendants that we know of. As confirmed by the image above, he totally doesn't deal with Lars' latest panic attack by punching him in the back of the head, it's a brick from that bridge that blew up. It confesses and everything! And he has a tendency to blurt out information and comments at inappropriate times, often being at the receiving end of punches from other Jägers present as a result. During the Sturmhalten plot-arc, however, he does deal with Dimo's poisoned/melty arm by making good use of his poleaxe. He is separated from Agatha during the Timeskip, but eventually rejoins her at Grandmother's little soiree in Paris, assisting in the fight against the rampaging Storm King by being, well, Oggie. During the cleanup afterwards, he also sort-of battles Parisian governmental minion Abraxus and claims the man's impressive periscope-topped hat as a war-prize. He (and the hat) then travel on with Agatha and the rest of her entourage to England. While in the undersea dome of The Queen's Society, he gets shot by one of Queen Albia's minions who has been suborned by a copy of Lucrezia, and cheerfully drinks something whipped up by Tweedle that gets him in an impressive way... only for him to be stabbed through the chest by the Lu-copy inside Agatha with one of Zeetha's purloined swords. He doesn't die, but he's forced to have a little lie-down before fleeing the self-destructing dome with the rest of Our Heroes. The longterm effects of the Tweedle-draught, if any, remain to be seen. Possibly relevant outside information According to Behind the Name, "Ognian" comes from Bulgarian огнен (ognen) meaning "fiery". Category:Wild Jägers Category:Itinerant Characters Category:Agatha's minions